Case Closed Generations Movie Chapter Cuatro!
by Maddiejane94
Summary: Her to Their. Melody and Rachel end up in trouble and its Jimmy's job to save them. Jenny and Melody get into an argument and Melody says she wants Santos to protect her instead of Jenny. Will the Sisters make up? Can Jimmy figure out that everything is captured in their eyes? Clues are many and suspects abound with a Canine for Details one truth always prevails!


Case Closed Generations Movie Cuatro Captured In Their Eyes!

Melody: *Stands outside the phone booth holding an umbrella waiting for Jimmy* Its really coming down. Huh? *Looks at Amy, Mitch and George approaching* Hey guys.

Amy: Melody! Where is Conan?

Mitch: There he is!

George: Hey Conan!

Conan: *Comes out of the phone booth* Hey guys what's up?

Amy: We were just heading to your house is that okay?

Mitch: We were also gonna get Luna and Vi.

Melody: Oh well we can get them together can't we?

George: The light is green lets go!

Guy: Wait! Don't cross yet. Green light is like the yellow wait until the next green light. *Walks over to the phone booth and Melody and Conan looks at him*

Melody: What is it Conan?

Conan: I feel like I know that guy from somewhere.

Melody: He's a police officer I think.

Conan: But who?

Melody: I'm not sure. *They turn their head to look at the kids and they cross at the green light and Melody gasps* Look that police officer has a friend.

Conan: *Gasps and they throw their umbrellas up and run over to the other side of the street as the guy who just shot the officer runs away* Melody call the police!

Melody: The crowd already is!

Conan: Dang! He's dead already!

Later:

Melody: We didn't see the man's face if that is what you meant but I can give you a sketch of what the back of him looked like. Paper please?

Jenny: You mean your actually going to draw?

Luna: Melody is really good at drawing.

Amy: She's the best artist in our class. *Melody gets her sketch pad and she begins to draw the back of the man and what she saw and she shows the Inspector*

Meguire: No face?

Melody: I just told you that.

Richard: Who knew the brat was an artist?

Melody: I'm a really good artist.

Later the next day:

Melody: *Sneaks into the police station and she listens to Meguire and Santos talk and when Santos finds her Meguire scolds her* I brought you brownies! I know you work so much.

Santos: We don't need a kid in the office right now.

Melody: Not nice. I came here with big Sister.

Santos: *Sighs* Then I assume Luna is here too?

Melody: Nope. I'm a detective I came with her. So what's going on with the other detectives?

Santos: I can't tell you. Go on home. Thanks for the brownies.

Melody: Hmm. *Shrugs her shoulders and nods and leaves and she skips home and tells Conan everything* That is why they are freaking out.

Conan: I see.

Rachel: Melody go get ready!

Melody: Okay!

Rachel: Do you need help?

Melody: I'm not a baby.

Jimmy's voice: (To me you are.)

Later that night:

Conan: (Why is there an Umbrella there?)

Melody: Neat Umbrella.

Rachel: Come on you two.

Serena: So I was totally like *Continues on*

Conan: I wonder why someone left that umbrella. There's not exactly normal.

Jenny: Stop talking and get to cracking.

Conan: Oh yeah that's right you took the job as a detective for the police didn't you?

Jenny: Yep.

Santos: Well that just means we have a good detective to catch the bad guys.

Jenny: And I even have a gun now. Guess where it is?

Conan: Right thigh. When you walk your dress gets stuck on it. The bottom of it is seen too.

Santos: Well meet Doctor Clemedale. He's a psychologist.

Guy: Nice to meet you. *Clemedale*

Richard: Sounds like you need one.

Santos: Well he is my psychologist.

Richard: This is my ex-wife Ava. Daughter Rachel. I assume you know Jenny Kudo. I'm sure crush boy told you a lot.

Santos: you're an attractive woman but I know your taken.

Jenny: Yes you better know.

Richard: Melody and Luna Kudo. And the Moocher Conan.

Conan: (Hey, stop calling me a moocher.)

Later:

Melody: Rachel I have to go potty will you take me?

Rachel: Oh well alright. *Takes her and they get Rachel's purse first and then goes into the restroom and soon Simon comes in and the older girls start talking while Melody uses the potty in the very last stall and soon the light goes out and Melody sticks her head under the door and watches the two girls freak out* What happened to the lights? Hey I found a flashlight. Where's- *Screams when she sees a shooter and Simon gets shot protecting Rachel and Melody hides in the stall in a ball and Rachel screams before feinting and the killer leaves and soon Conan, Wilder and Richard runs into the room*

Richard: Simon! Rachel! Rachel!

Melody: She's unconscious. *Stays in the stall and Conan walks over to the stall* Miss Simon was shot protecting Rachel and Rachel blamed herself.

Guy: Did you see what happened? Wait who's in there?

Conan: Its Melody.

Melody: I didn't see the bad guy. I just saw Miss Simon get shot at and then I hid when the shooter was done. *Opens the door and hugs Conan crying*

Richard: So you didn't see anything?

Melody: No I didn't.

Later:

Melody: So that's the big secret.

Meguire: You should know you overheard me and Santos.

Melody: I only heard half of what you just told us.

Conan: Sources are so unreliable.

Melody: Sorry.

The Next day:

Amy: My name is Amy. I'm a good friend of yours, Conan's, Melody's, Luna's and Jenny's!

George: I'm George!

Mitch: The name is Mitch!

Vi: I'm Vi Greythorn.

Rachel: I'm sorry but I don't remember you. *Melody sits next to her and Melody gasps and looks around*

Conan: What is it Melody?

Melody: *She jumps down and moves closer to Conan and grips his shirt* I feel like someone is watching me.

Amy: We're all watching you!

Jenny: Melody you and Rachel are in safe hands.

Rachel: Thank you. Miss Jenny.

Jenny: Finally someone who gets it.

George: You're a Miss? I thought you were a Mrs.

Jenny: What was that?

Mitch: Its alright Miss Jenny! He didn't mean it!

Luna: Run George run!

Jenny: I'd catch him if I wanted to.

Later:

Conan: What who's there?

Jenny: *Runs out with Conan and she gets ready incase she needs to draw her gun* Its nothing.

Conan: Damn.

Richard: Hey what was that for?

Conan: do you think its possible that Melody and Rachel saw the killer's face?

Richard: Why would you think that?

Conan: If so they could be in grave danger right now.

Richard: and you just tell me this now?!

Later:

Ava: What took you so long?

Meguire: We were doing a perimeter check.

Wilder: Sorry.

Santos: I want to take Melody into my protection.

Ava: I believe Richard, Jenny and I can handle protecting the girls.

Santos: I know that. But since the Kudos aren't here I've been acting like a father to her. Helping her and protecting her like a father should.

Ava: And we are thankful for that. I'm sure Melody treats you like a father figure too.

Conan: actually… Santos is like a big brother.

Santos: *sighs* I have a feeling it was that.

Conan: But you are like a father figure to her.

Santos: Thanks for noticing kid.

Conan: And her dad thanks you for being there. Its hard for her not having Jimmy around and she also not having her Dad around.

Two Days Later:

Richard: This is your home. Second floor is my office building. That desk is mine where I solve my most difficult cases.

Jenny: How to open the beer cans.

Richard: Why you?

Jenny: *Laughs and they head to the top floor* Next is your room. Melody sleeps here with you. *Melody goes to sit under the desk and Conan looks at her while Rachel looks at the picture of her and Jimmy*

Richard: That's Jimmy Kudo. A real cocky bastard who only wants to seduce you.

Conan: (who's the cocky one? And I'm not trying to seduce anyone.)

Rachel: Kudo? Is he related to you Miss Jenny?

Jenny: Yeah he's my snot mouthed little brother. He's also your childhood friend. He's been off solving cases for awhile now.

Rachel: Oh I see.

The Next Day:

Rachel: You kids are here to protect me?

Jenny: I lent Amy my handcuffs.

Amy: I'll give them back.

Jenny: Luna wanted my badge. But I didn't give it to her.

Luna: I would have looked awesome like Mommy!

George: So we'll protect you Miss Moore!

Rachel: I feel safer already. How about some ice cream for being such good protectors?

Later:

Jenny: Oh my gosh look at me!

Serena: Oh wait that hot tennis player is you?

Jenny: You didn't see Kudo on the back of my jersey? I played tennis that's why I'm so good at throwing things.

Rachel: Were you good?

Jenny: I led the team to Nationals! I took us to America for it!

Conan: (That was when Jenny almost broke her arm against the tough competition. Mom said she almost ruined her acting arm. But Jenny refused to be an actor like Mom though.)

Rachel: There's that boy again.

Serena: Oh Jimmy Kudo. He's almost like your boyfriend.

Conan: (I'm not her boyfriend!)

Amy: So why isn't he here?

Mitch: Isn't he the best Detective in all of West Japan?

George: Yeah isn't he?

Jenny: He's like in Africa right now. And he usually calls Rachel.

Later:

Jenny: *Looks around and Wilder freaks out so she tries to get him under control and then she hears Luna scream and she looks over and sees Santos grabbing Melody and Conan jumping down and grabbing Rachel out of the way of the train* Melody?!

Melody: I'm fine Big Sister. *Looks at Santos who holds her in his arms*

Santos: I'm glad I was heading this way to talk to Ava. Where's Rachel and Conan?

Melody: Under the platform.

Jenny: We better get her to the hospital.

Later:

Meguire: Melody we need you to be honest with us. Did you see the killer's face?

Melody: I saw what looked like a face in the shadow of the flashlight but I ducked before the flashlight hit his face.

Meguire: So it was a man. Could you describe his height?

Melody: About the height of Santos. But it wasn't Santos. He wouldn't put me in danger like that.

Santos: At least she speaks highly of me.

Meguire: Hmm. So Rachel saw the Killer's face? Why else would he go to the lengths to kill them? He must have thought Melody saw him too.

Melody: But I was hidden.

Meguire: Did you make any noise?

Melody: I think a gasp.

Conan: That must have been it.

Richard: Will today hurt Rachel more?

Clemedale: I'm afraid so.

Jenny: Damn! *Beats on the table* If I hadn't turned to calm Wilder I could have protected them better. I could have seen the killer! Harming Rachel is bad enough but when he chooses to go after my baby sister I'm going to put him in jail to rot! That I promise!

Richard: So what was wrong with you, Wilder?

Wilder: I freaked out when I helped a lady who was pushed by a man.

Richard: So you lost focus?

Wilder: I'm sorry!

Later:

Conan: Did someone move the umbrella?

Lady: Yes I did. Was it yours? I threw it away because it had a hole in it.

Conan: Oh. (Figures.) *She holds it up* Huh?

Lady: Just kidding. I saved it.

Conan: Thank you. *Goes around the corner and opens the umbrella* (I knew it. I see how he faked clear for GPR.)

Later:

Rachel: I want to remember my memories so I can get the killer off the streets. I don't want little Melody to be hurt.

Jenny: But it could be dangerous. I'll go. I can't let him hurt my baby sister. *Melody looks down*

Melody: Where were you when I actually needed you? You like Mom and Dad left me and Jimmy to fend for ourselves. Why do I need you now? I have big brother to protect me. *Goes over to Santos and hides behind his leg gripping his pant leg*

Later the Next Day At Tropical Land:

Melody: *Walks with Santos and he looks down at her* Last time I was here I watched Big Brother and Rachel from afar.

Santos: Do you suppose you were jealous of his friendship with Rachel?

Melody: I like Rachel though.

Santos: Melody do you know who killed Miss Simon?

Melody: No I don't. Would people stop asking me that?

Santos: Melody, you do know that Rachel and your life is in danger?

Melody: Big brother will protect me.

Santos: Why do you not like Jenny? Why won't you let her protect you?

Melody: I don't want to talk about it. *Lets go of his hand and looks down stopping her walk*

Santos: Melody you can tell me anything.

Melody: *She gets tears in her eyes* Big Sister left us! She left and then came back telling me that she had a daughter! Luna isn't her adopted baby! She fell in love with a man and had Luna in France!

Santos: So this why you hate Jenny?

Melody: She said I was her number one! But I'm not anymore! *She cries and when Santos tries to help her she slaps his hand and turns and runs away*

Santos: Melody! *Tries to go after her and she disappears* Melody?! *Calls Wilder* I lost Melody she ran away don't tell Jenny she'll kill me.

Wilder: Right.

Later:

Melody: *Sits in the middle of the circle of the fountain and watches it sprout up at her and she stays there all day when the parade begins she walks to where the Jr. Detective League is* Hey guys.

Amy: Hey Melody where's Santos?

Melody: He's around here somewhere. I've been off thinking to myself.

Amy: And your still safe?

Melody: I went to my favorite spot in Tropical Land. The fountains.

George: Oh I know that place it spouts every hour right?

Mitch: Every two hours George.

Conan: *On the badge* Jr. Detective League Come in!

Melody: (Big Brother?) *Looks at her badge as he speaks and the kids drop theirs to move quickly and Melody searches around and she runs to where the others are and she dodges the bullet aimed for her and she grabs Rachel's hand and she turns on the locator on the necklace she got from Santos and she runs away with Rachel*

Rachel: Melody? You have to run away from me! You'll get hurt.

Melody: I never saw the Killer's face he kills me he has a very angry Detectives after him. Jimmy and Jenny! *Giggles and smiles* (I understand now.) *Throws her Skateboard down* Get on Rachel! *Rachel does and they ride away and Conan rides up beside them and Melody smiles and Conan takes her hand* (Big Brother you'll always come to protect me.) *They take off running and Rachel follows them running quickly as both pulls her with their free hand and they get on a boat and Rachel gets shot at* Conan faster!

Conan: this is as fast as it goes!

Rachel: *Her Soda gets a bullet in it* Its just my soda!

Conan: (Soda)

Melody: Conan, my favorite spot in this entire park!

Conan: (Right the fountain. Its 20 minutes till 9:00 so we have to hurry)

Rachel: Waterfall!

Conan: Hold onto something! *They jump the waterfall and land in the water below and Conan takes off as the shooter follows* (good keep on chasing us) *They get on the land and take off running*

Melody: *Puts on her headset as she runs* Big brother is meeting us there.

Conan: You had this planned with Santos didn't you?

Melody: Well he is a good police officer.

Later:

Conan: *They slide down the tunnel and Rachel heads one way* He'll be waiting for us that way lets go this way! *Melody runs ahead of them and turns on her night sight and leads Conan and Rachel down the tunnel in the dark* Where do you get you devices from Melody?

Melody: Santos and Dr. Agasa. Where else? A detective has got to have her devices to help catch the bad guy. *They come out and Melody does a back flip to dodge the shots and the three hide behind the rock*

Conan: Where'd you learn that?

Melody: From big sister of course. That's why I've been at her house so much. I learned Karate from Rachel.

Rachel: Why do you two keep putting yourselves at risk to protect you? *Conan grabs Rachel's hand the three run towards the cliff*

Conan: I'll tell you why. I love you Rachel! *They jump onto a boat and they land perfectly on it and Rachel blushes and Melody smiles*

Melody: Now take a deep breath! *All three dive into the red lava water and they hide under the boat until they go into the tunnel and they come up and Melody sighs*

Rachel: Thank you.

Later:

Melody: Hurry! *They run towards the fountain and Conan runs beside her and Rachel runs by Conan and Melody runs faster then them and reaches the fountain before them* Come on we only have a few seconds left. *The other two get to the circle and Dr. Clemedale laughs*

Clemedale: You did see my face you little brat.

Melody: Sure did and I've been playing you this entire time. *The fountains go up and Rachel and Melody gasps when the gun is just seen through the water and Rachel gains her memory back*

Conan: *Grabs the soda and throws it up and Clemedale shoots at it* (There you are.) *Powers up his shoe and then kicks the soda and it hits Clemedale in the face and Melody kicks the gun away from him and he sits up and Grabs Melody* (Melody!)

Rachel: HA! *Kicks the knife and breaks it* I am the National Karate Master! *Punches and kicks him around and Melody stands up and giggles and gives Santos the peace sign and Clemedale tries to run and Jenny jumps down from the top of the fountain and kicks his butt even more*

Jenny: don't you ever! Hurt my sister again! *Clemedale freaks out and Santos cuffs him*

Santos: Your under arrest for the murder of two detectives and attempted murder of three women.

Jenny: and your going away for a very long time. *Clemedale freaks out when she threatens to punch him*

Meguire: down girl.

Jenny: Aye, Aye Captain.

Richard: How'd the kids figure it out before us?

Melody: Because I saw his face.

Later:

Conan: I'm done with the bath.

Rachel: Thanks for saying that earlier.

Conan: what?

Rachel: you must of heard what my mother told me about how my father proposed to her.

Melody: Nope it was just luck.

Jenny: Melody. Can we talk downstairs?

Melody: Oh okay. *Walks down to the office and Jenny leans down to her*

Jenny: You hate me don't you?

Melody: No I don't hate you.

Jenny: Melody I really adopted Luna. Luna's mother and father died in a car accident when she was six months old. She had been raised at the orphanage. Though she is cute you are my only one.

Melody: big sister? Why did you call so much when you were in France?

Jenny: Because seeing Luna she reminded me of you and I realized I really missed you. Do you understand that?

Melody: *Her eyes fill with tears and she hugs Jenny* Big Sister! I'm sorry!

Jenny: Don't cry. We have each other now.

Melody: The Kudos are together and that's all that matters! I know I can rely on you and Jimmy to come for me always!

Jenny: You better remember that pipsqueak.

Luna: *Runs into the room and Conan follows* Hooray! You two are happy again!

Jimmy: I thought you two would be mad at each other for awhile. Oh by the way what did you think about while you were at the fountain all day?

Melody: Of all the good things Jenny has done for me and how we Kudos always have each other's back! I love my family! *Giggles and hugs Jimmy and he freaks out* Especially big brother!

Jimmy: Not so loud!

Melody: Sorry.

Jenny: You kids are so loud. Lets go Luna. Its passed your bedtime.

Luna: Right.

Melody: (My name is Melody Kudo, I'm a detective with my older brother Jimmy Kudo and my big sister Jenny Kudo. The three of us always have our backs. And no matter the dangers no matter the thrills. We are always together)

Jimmy: *watches Melody go into Rachel's room* (So everything is back to normal. I can see that no matter what… Its all captured in their eyes.)


End file.
